Little Red
by NinjaPandaDGM
Summary: The characters of D.gray man put on a play of "Little Red Ridinghood". Starring Lavi as Little Red and Tyki as the Big Bad Wolf. But what happens to Lavi when a certain wolf sets his eyes on him? CRACK!fic


_**A/N: Hello readers! I recently read a famous kids story called **__**Little Red Riding Hood **__**and it just gave me an idea to write a fic since "Little Red" reminded me of Lavi and since I like (NOT overly obsessed -cough-) with Lucky [TykixLavi], I'm writing them making a play about this story. Great idea right? (crickets) Anyways, I hope you like this one-shot I made!**_

**WARNING: This story contains scenes that may be too hot for some readers (AKA Yaoi, BoyxBoy, sex, foul language. All that good stuff!). Viewers are asked to keep a tissue around at all times while reading this. Otherwise the back button can be found somewhere at the top of your screen (Or the exit button; depends on how horrified you are I guess…).**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own D. Gray Man. That amazingly wonderful title belongs to Katsura Hoshino. Nor do I own the story that gave me the idea to write this. That belongs to whoever made it (o.o'). And I did not sit there and copy straight from the book. I wrote the scenes out from memory.**

* * *

><p>A large, red curtain was the only thing visible on the stage. The lights in the theatre dimmed to where it was almost pitch black, but a light was then shown on the center of the stage. All the fangirls in the audience hushed in anticipation of what was going to happen.<p>

Komui stepped out onto the stage and headed to the center with a microphone in hand. Very few of the girls whispered about it but quickly hushed when he cleared his throat into the microphone and began to speak.

"Welcome ladies and what few gentlemen there are! As you may know my name is Komui Lee and I am honored to introduce tonight's show. I hope you enjoy our play of Little Red Riding Hood!" He said with a wide goofy grin. The fangirls in the audience began to cheer and scream at the top of their lungs. Komui then exited the stage and once again a hush came across the crowd. The red curtain then began to open as more lights lit up the scene which had what looked like a forest background and full view of a kitchen.

The girls in the audience giggled and some gasped as they saw Allen standing next to a counter with a picnic basket on it in a blue dress adorning a frilly, white apron. But those noises didn't compare to the noise they made when they saw Lavi. Lavi walked into the kitchen in a yellow dress with a red hood covering most of it. The dresses went below their knees, giving what little dignity they could get back. Lavi approached the opposite side of the counter from where Allen was standing while Allen took the basket into his hand.

"Hello Little Red," Allen said, smiling. "I need you to take this basket of goodies to your grandmother. It seems she has fallen ill." Allen held the basket out and Lavi grabbed it.

"Okay, I'll make sure she gets them." Lavi replied. "Make sure you don't take the shortcut though the forest, there might be wolves or bears in there." Allen reminded him. Lavi nodded his head as he turned and exited the door that was behind him. Once he stepped a few feet out, the stage suddenly went all dark again. Rustling could be heard in the audience when finally a spot light landed on Lenalee who was at the left side of the huge stage. The audiences' attention was then places on the Chinese girl who smiled sweetly.

"And then Little Red headed into the forest anyways, not heeding her mother's warning. She took the shortcut but then was stopped short of her journey by a mysterious rustling in a bush." As she finished speaking the stage went dark again and then the lights shown on the stage like they had before. Lavi could be seen standing in the middle on the stage with trees surrounding him and a bush. (The trees just so happened to be Reever, Johnny, Cheryl, and Road.)

The bush shook slightly and a rustling sound, almost like leaves (which it was), was heard. Lavi looked over at the bush and stepped back a few steps.

"Who's there?" He said timidly, "Come out now." He then demanded. And slowly but surely, a head began to rise from behind the fakest looking bush out there. With wolf ears on his head and a matching tail, Tyki then stepped out from behind the bush. The audience gasped and more than a few giggles could be heard. Tyki smirked and stepped closer to Lavi, causing the younger man to step back more.

"Why, hello there, Red," Tyki spoke in a low lascivious, causing Lavi to slightly blush. "What brings you out here to the _big bad_ forest?" He asked, stepping a little closer to Lavi.

"J-Just going to my grandmother's house." He said in a rush, once again taking a step back.

"And what's in that basket?" Tyki asked.

"N-Nothing." Lavi answered in the same manner as before.

"Hmm, I beg to differ," Tyki noticeably inhaled then exhaled. "Smells like you have some goodies in there." His smirk turning smugger than it had been a few moments ago.

"Uh…Well," Lavi began, not knowing what excuse he could make. "I have to be on my way now. My grandmother is very ill and is waiting for me to arrive any minute now." Lavi tried to pass by Tyki but just before he did, the older man grabbed his arm and pulled him to where Tyki's mouth was just above his ear.

"Where do you think you're going, Red?" Tyki said in a sensuous voice, causing Lavi to shiver slightly. Lavi then pulled his arm from Tyki's grasp and ran to the side off the stage. The stage then went completely dark again. Lenalee was then shown once again.

"Little Red then ran all the way to her grandmother's house, though she didn't expect anyone to get there before her." Lenalee then announced. The lights then again returned to the stage, but the inside of an old cottage could be seen. There was a bed with a large lump in it, a table, some chairs, the door, and a couple windows. Through the window, Lavi was approaching the front door, and then knocking on it.

"Come in!" A voice shouted. And so Lavi did. He walked into the house where he then sat the goodies down onto the table and turned to head for the bed. A head then poked out from under the sheets and the audience giggled once again. Tyki was wearing and old looking dress with old lady glasses. He sat up in the bed, pretending to be the grandmother. Lavi approached the 'grandmother' with a bit of caution. He reached the bed and took a seat next to it.

"Hello grandmother, how are you feeling?" Lavi asked.

"I'm feeling just fine, _darling._" Tyki replied.

"Why, grandma, what a deep voice you have." Lavi said, sounding monotone.

"It's just because of my cold." Tyki replied with a grin.

"And what big ears you have." Lavi said while touching the ears adorning Tyki's head.

"All the better to hear your sweet voice with." Tyki replied, removing Lavi's hand from the ears.

"And what big hands you have." Lavi stated as he held onto Tyki's hand, blushing .

"All the better to hold you." Tyki said, placing his hand on Lavi's cheek, causing Lavi's blush to darken.

"A-And what big teeth you have." Lavi stuttered a bit, being too distracted by how Tyki was making his body react.

"All the better to_ eat _you with, _Red._" Tyki lascivious voice rang in Lavi's ear when he then felt something warm lick the shell of his ear, sending a shiver all the way down Lavi's spine. The tongue travelled down to his neck where Tyki then nipped, making every girl in the audience gasp and few were about to faint. Tyki then pinned Lavi down on the floor where the audience couldn't see what was happening, though, most stood up to try and see over the bed.

The curtains were then shut, causing the audience to cry out in protest. Lenalee scurried onto the stage, wearing an apologetic smile.

"And no one ever saw Little Red again. The wolf was then found and killed on the spot." Lenalee said, sounding very unprofessional unlike before. Shuffling was heard behind the curtain and her smile took on an edge of nervousness.

Meanwhile, behind the curtain, no one could find Lavi and Tyki. They searched the whole set, but still found no clues.

Unbeknownst to (most of) the people scrambling above, Tyki had phased through the floor with the adorable little red head right when he pinned the younger man to the floor. Lavi was still in a bit of shock of what had just occurred, but didn't yell out for help. Why? Well he had no flipping clue. Throughout the play, Tyki made his body react in a way no one else had in his whole life. And the thought of being alone with said man made Lavi's body grow hot.

Lavi stared up at the man over him, golden orbs piercing his single emerald one. His heart was racing, not with fear, but with anticipation. Tyki grinned and leaned forward, Lavi was sure his heart stopped for a moment before he realized Tyki stopped about an inch away from his face. Lavi could tell that he was blushing furiously from the proximity, but there was no way he could stop it. Tyki smirked as he leaned just a bit closer; speaking almost right up against Lavi's lips.

"You're mine now, Red." He said, closing the distance between them before Lavi could do anything. Not that he wanted to do something about it; it was so wrong, yet felt so right. As their lips connected, Lavi felt himself heat up. Almost unconsciously, he wrapped his arms around the Portuguese man's neck. He felt what seemed like Tyki's tongue slide across his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Lavi hesitantly granted the request and opened his mouth to let the older man's tongue in. Tyki's tongue explored the red head's before he tried to get Lavi to play along.

Tyki's hands found their way to Lavi's back where he started to slowly unzip it. Lavi noticed and pulled away from their kiss.

"W-What are you doing?" Tyki smirked as Lavi's face became redder the more he unzipped the dress. But Lavi didn't try to stop; not at all. Tyki continued until it was fully unzipped and he placed his lips back on the red head's. He moved his hands up to Lavi's shoulders where he slipped the dress off of the younger man's shoulders.

Lavi unconsciously rolled his hips into Tyki's, causing both their bodies to heat further. They both moaned into the kiss as they continued. Lavi's hands slipped down to the zipped of Tyki's dress where he began to unzip it. Tyki inwardly smirked at what was happening; never did he think he would be able to get the redhead he had wanted since he first saw him. But here they were, underneath a stage in dresses as the rest of the cast and crew searched high and low for them; making it even more thrilling to know that they could never get to them.

Once Lavi finished unzipping the dress the Portuguese man began to undress the red head further as he became more impatient. He slipped the dress off of the red head, causing the younger man to shiver. Underneath a stage wasn't exactly the best place to be doing this, but neither really cared at the moment. Lavi then pulled at Tyki's clothing, telling him the red head wanted the cloth discarded. Tyki then slipped it over his head and threw it to the side; ready now to start the fun part.

Tyki's lips made their way to the younger man's neck where his tongue played here and there, leaving his mark on Lavi's erogenous spots. Lavi moaned as Tyki's hands travelled down his chest to the proof of just how much he was enjoying this. Tyki's hand slipped into Lavi's boxers and wrapped around the red head's hardened shaft and began to move his hand up and down it, causing Lavi to moan louder.

Lavi was sure he was about to explode from the pleasure Tyki was giving him right now. The way his mouth played with his nipples and the hand caressing him so intimately sent shivers up and down his spine. Then Tyki's hand stopped his movements and let go of Lavi's arousal before he had could reach his climax, pulling a whine from the squirming red head beneath him.

Tyki smirked as his hands fell down to Lavi's entrance and the red head tensed. Trying to pull away from the finger that was at his entrance.

"Relax, Red. I have to prepare you so you can take me." Tyki said caringly into Lavi's ear. Lavi nodded, unable to speak at the moment. Tyki kissed Lavi as he pushed the first finger in and began to thrust it in and out, stretching the entrance in the process. Lavi squirmed, not use to having something in that part of him. He tried his best to relax but it didn't help that Tyki didn't stop to let him get use to it first.

After a few moments passed, Lavi was starting to get use to it. Then Tyki pushed in a second finger which made Lavi wince in pain and discomfort. Tyki slowed down a bit but continued to move his fingers in a scissoring motion, stretching Lavi more. Even though the Portuguese man slowed down, it didn't help Lavi get use to it any faster. Noticing this, the older man claimed Lavi's lips; sufficiently distracting him. Once Tyki noticed the red head begin to move his hips in time with his fingers, Tyki then pushed a third finger in. Lavi noticed the slight pressure difference but was too distracted by kissing Tyki.

With the red head properly prepared, Tyki retracted his fingers from the younger man's entrance and aligning his hips with Lavi's.

"Are you ready?" Lavi nodded as he placed his hands on the older man's shoulders. Slowly, Tyki began to make his way in. Once he was fully sheathed inside the red head, he stopped to let Lavi get use to the feeling. After a few minutes, Lavi began to move his hips, signaling that he was ready for the older man to start.

Just and gently Tyki pulled out and again, slowly sheathed himself inside the younger man. He repeated this until Lavi began to move along with him, only then did he quicken his pace, hitting Lavi's prostate with every thrust.

Lavi felt like was in heaven. As Tyki's thrusts became more ragged, Lavi could tell he was close. Tyki pushed in one last time as they both came, both saying the other's name.

When over his sexual high, Tyki pulled out and landed next to the red head. He grabbed his boxers that were conveniently close and wiped himself and Lavi off, then throwing it to the side. He then grabbed Lavi and pulled him firmly against his chest. Lavi smiled; that smile then turning into a worried expression. _Do the others know where we are?_ Lavi wondered. Lavi turned around to face the older man.

"What about the others? Do they know where we are?" He asked worriedly. Tyki frowned a bit, having forgotten the others.

"Most likely they don't, Red. We should get dressed and get back before they freak out." Tyki said as his fingers caressed Lavi's cheek. Lavi frowned, unpleased that their moment had to be ruined. Both men crawled over to their costumes and proceeded to get dressed in the small, cold area.

Once fully dressed, they crawled over to where Tyki suspected to be the stairs leading onto the stage from the indents they could see. Tyki then phased them back through to see the audience gone and the crew looking all around, possibly for them. Quietly they made their way up the stairs and back stage to change, for Tyki had no boxers under his dress. He couldn't wear them, unfortunately, from the condition they were in; covered in his and Lavi's release.

As they rounded the curtain to go back stage, a sword found its way to the Portuguese man's neck. Kanda stood in front of them with Allen right behind him. Lavi stared, surprised. They hadn't planned in running into Kanda here.

"Um?" Tyki said, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Kanda stop it!" Allen demanded and Mugen's tip inched closer to the man's neck. Allen tried to pull kanda away, but the Japanese man stayed where he was.

Lavi then pushed Kanda back slightly and stood between the blade and Tyki. The three other men looked at the red head in surprise.

"Don't hurt him." Lavi sternly said, glaring at Kanda.

"He practically fucking kidnapped you. And now you're defending him?" Kanda snarled.

"It's none of your business why I'm protecting him. And he didn't kidnap me." Lavi shot back.

"Fucking baka." Kanda exclaimed, sheathing Mugen and turning to walk away, pushing past Allen. Lavi then let his guard down and he turned Tyki.

"I'm sorry about that; he isn't the biggest fan of you." Lavi apologized. Allen watched in confusion as to why Lavi was acting this way. It wasn't the red head's normal personality. But then again, Allen doesn't know what happened, _yet_.

Just then Road and Cheryl came strolling up to the three men, smiles wide on their faces.

"There you two are, everyone was worried as to what happened to you." Cheryl explained.

"Well we didn't mean to worry you guys." Tyki said casually, turning to his brother.

"Oh, I wasn't worry a bit." Cheryl's smile turned a bit more sadistic. And Tyki knew exactly why.

"You don't mean-" He began before Road cut him off.

"Oh, we do." She said as she skipped past them.

"Well, see you guys around." Cheryl said happily as he walked behind his daughter. Allen followed behind them to see what they meant; later wishing he hadn't.

Tyki face palmed and sighed. Lavi looked at him quizzically. Tyki looked over at him and he placed his hand on Lavi's shoulder.

"They know, Red." Tyki said, watching Lavi's face go from confused to shocked.

"Oh crap…"

Later, Lavi couldn't stop the enormous amount of questions from his friends as to why he disappeared; except for Allen and Kanda of course. Allen had found out from Road and Cheryl and told Kanda. Lenalee and others were still asking away, but Lavi didn't answer them. He just pretended they weren't there. Then he caught a glimpse of a suit and top hat. He shot up from his seat and walked over to where he thought he saw the figure. As he rounded the corner, lips captured his. At first he tensed but then relaxed when he realized who it was, slowly melting into the kiss.

As they broke apart for air, Lavi smiled up at the figure.

"Hey Tyki." Lavi said, wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders as he leaned in again for another kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Retarded ending? Yes. This is my first fic so please forgive me if it sucks. The sex scene was short as well which I apologize for but I'm not use to writing rated M stories. So what'd you guys think? Was it good? Bad? Iffy? Please review!<strong>_


End file.
